zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
LETSPLAYERZY GO NIENAWIDZĄ - Zapytaj Beczkę 117
Opis odcinka Krzysztof. Jednogłośna Opinia Pan sąsiad wyraził jednogłośną opinię: ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Nowy odcinek Zapytaj Beczkę jest na poziomie. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬﻿ - Jacek Walczak Pytania *Dlaczego w telewizji cięcia muszą byc doskonale dopasowane a na youtube większość na to w dupie. Czy to oznacza że youtuberzy MAJĄ NA NAS WYJEBANE?! Wiesz co, zachowujesz sie (jak świnia) - ZawiK *Jak producenci gier indie mogą sie wybić ? - Yoninde *Krzysiu, wytłumacz mi. Jak to jest że ludzie latają w kosmos, znaleźli cząsteczke Higgsa, medycyna potrafi dokonywać cudów, a mimo to nadal zabija się innych przez religijny fanatyzm? - Rhaegson *Kogo Gonciu sparodiowales na koncu odcinka :D? - Patryk Pilat *Uważam, że każda kobieta ma w sobie coś fajnego (np. usta, włosy, oczy, cycki). Staram się nie traktować ich przedmiotowo. Ale ostatnio zacząłem oceniać je od 1 do 10, jak większość facetów. Uwsteczniłem się, czy dojrzałem? - MartinM1605 *Ej!!!! , czy tylko mi sie wydaje , że krzysiu na swojej serii '' Zapytaj Beczkę '' jest taki wulgarny ( nie dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu ) , a na tamtym drugim kanale o tej Japonii sprawia wrazenie takiej bardzo poukładanej i mało wulgarnej osoby ( i wcale nie mówie ze mi sie to NIE podoba xd ) ? :) krzysiu odpowiedz !!!!!!! xd - Kombajn 9 *od dzisiaj kończymy z cebulą, będziemy używać tytułu musztardy po prócz cebuly jest tam nutka gorczycy, i typowa kwasowość - Michał Zarzycki *Krzysiu, zrób Q&A z podziękowaniami, jak większość YouTuberów (Komentarz nie został pokazany, więc nieznana jest jego oryginalna forma ani autor) *Czyżby pizdowaty youtuber robiący Q&A był twoją nową osobowością? Dobry pomysł. - TheBarti026 *Ja pierdolę, od tego Q&A dostałem raka :[ - Pan Beliara *Dlaczego większość youtuberów napierdalających się z zachowań jakie pokazałeś pod koniec filmu (forma Q&A) stawia się po drugiej stronie barykady mimo że robią dokładnie kurwa to samo. CEBULA - Konrad Skop *ja pierdolę, zasnąłem na Q&A :| - Paolo Maldini *Kiedy odpowiedz na jakieś pytanie w Q&A? - Karmelowsky *ta parodia q&a mnie wkurwiła byla za długa- Mr43740423 *To q&a wyszlo ci na tyle perfekcyjnie ze juz mialem ochote to wylaczyc :D - Miriaxe *Kurwa! TO JEST PRAWDA.JEBANE Q&A. - Aleksander Kocot *po chuj latasz do Japoni (bez obrazy ) - kacper konieczny (kazikx) *Dlaczego PLAN B zawsze jest lepszy od PLANU A? - Iwona Książkiewicz *KESZELEGESZE KYKY - Black11 *Krzysiu z gimbusów dworuje Matka córce w twarz napluje "Mamo, czekaj jeszcze chwila Krzysiu zdechnie wnet (jak świna) - Fluttershaft *Fraszki Beczki: Fraszki Tobie nie napisze Smieszne prawda? Jak twe życie tak stoi i pieprzy do tej kamery Wkurwia mnie frajer no ale jest szczery :< - TheMrdupa1 *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Fraszki beczki: Humor się zmienia, lata szybko lecą dzisiaj nawet gównem w internecie się podniecą gimbownicy na forach językiem polskim gardzą dlatego wołam głośno: NO JA PRZEPRASZAM BARDZO !! - Wieczorixus Maximus *Fraszki Beczki Krzysiu ty mój żółty jak ser przyleć do polski bo ukradnę ci mikser. - Wojobebe Wojobebiko *Fraszki Beczki: Cezary, hilary, makary, stary, okulary, wi*&ary (chuja nie ma lokowania produktu), gary, kary, calgary, koszmary, talary, DOLARY - Sielanka *Kraków - miasto w którym kupujesz chipsy aby pooddychać świeżym powietrzem ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - oskar paszkowski *Czemu tyle osób nie umie rozpoznac sarkazmu? on to robi na powaznie i pisze pod jego filmem gl(reszta komentarza ucięta) - MisterFallMaster *1:40 Jest jeden problem.... Rezi nie wymyślił Let's play'i. Zrobił to JJay/Ctsg to oni tak w zasadzie stworzyli polski zagrajmerski youtub. Rezi się na nich wzorował :). Pozdrawiam - Ukirumi PL *Krzyśtofie lubisz "Nad Niemnem"? Dobra książka. - Nudyl *dziewczęta na ciebie lecą ... jakieś porady jak poderwać niewiastę nawet z takimi ryjami jak nasze ? - Jarek Jędyczek *Krzysiu mógł byś zrobić gimbusa, który ,,robi" polaczka ?? - Smyfy12345 *pytanie przyszłościowe Co zrobiłbyś gdybyś przyłapał (twoje) dziecko które ogląda pornosy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)??? *Cześć Krzysztofie, proszę Cie zrób chamską reklamę baru wietnamsko tajskiego w Warszawie, żeby przychodziły te korpościerwa. Otwieramy nowa restauracje o chcemy fwjm plis zrób to , odinstalowałam adblocka dla Ciebie xD - Daria Burakowska *Krzysiu, dlaczego mandarynki są nazywane mandarynkami? Przecież nie są koloru mandarynkowego, są tylko pomarańczowe. Więc czemu nie są nazywane małymi pomarańczami? Czy mandarynka jest dzieckiem pomarańczy? A co, jeżeli zamiast pomarańczy podstawimy Kukiza, a zamiast mandarynki Korwina? Czy to znaczy, że Korwin jest dzieckiem Kukiza? Odpowiesz, bo gimbusy z radzynia mają o to ból dupy. Pozdrawiam - Weronika Kurzyńska *Krzysiu co myślisz o atakach w Paryżu? Też byś dał sobie profilowe z filrem w kolorach flagi Francji? - Kacper Wójcik Fraszki Beczki *Krzysiu z gimbusów dworuje Matka córce w twarz napluje "Mamo, czekaj jeszcze chwila Krzysiu zdechnie wnet (jak świna) - Fluttershaft *Fraszki Tobie nie napisze Smieszne prawda? Jak twe życie tak stoi i pieprzy do tej kamery Wkurwia mnie frajer no ale jest szczery :< - TheMrdupa1 *Humor się zmienia, lata szybko lecą dzisiaj nawet gównem w internecie się podniecą gimbownicy na forach językiem polskim gardzą dlatego wołam głośno: NO JA PRZEPRASZAM BARDZO !! - Wieczorixus Maximus *Krzysiu ty mój żółty jak ser przyleć do polski bo ukradnę ci mikser. - Wojobebe Wojobebiko *Cezary, hilary, makary, stary, okulary, wi*&ary (chuja nie ma lokowania produktu), gary, kary, calgary, koszmary, talary, DOLARY - Sielanka Podkład muzyczny *'Otis McDonald - Fingers' (intro) *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *Silent Partner - Move It or Lose It *Doug Maxwell/Media Right Productions - Honky Tonkin' *The Green Orbs - Mr. Turtle ("Q&A" Gonchaka) *John Deley and the 41 Players - Dewey Cheedham and Howe *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Marsz turecki (Fraszki Beczki) *Otis McDonald - Ever Felt Pt. 2 *Silent Partner - Chances *Otis McDonald - Behind Closed Doors *The Weeknd - Earned It (w momencie, gdy Gonchak robi sobie "zdjęcie") *JR Tundra - Bar Crawl Ciekawostki *Krzysztof nawiązał do zasady ekonomicznej o nazwie brzytwa Ockhama mówiąc: "Wszystkie zjawiska zmierzają do uproszczenia, tak zwana '''brzytwa Beckhama'"'' *Polaczek w tym odcinku zamienił swoje ulubione powiedzonka ("buractwo!" i "cebula!") ''na ''"musztarda!", "gorczyca!", "kwasowość!" i "chrzan!" *W tym odcinku Gonchak98 po raz pierwszy zareklamował swój fanpage. Zapowiedział trzeci odcinek special challenge z okazji 50.000 łapek w górę pod 26. odcinkiem letsplaya w GTA V, w którym wystąpili Bandzior, Mucha i Jubilee. Pokazał też teaser ósmego odcinka The Best Of śmiesznych, najśmieszniejszych scen ''ze wszystkich jego letsplayów. *Gonchak w tym odcinku pokazuje "letsplay" z gier ''Rogue Legacy oraz StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. *Krzysztof nawiązuje w tym odcinku do lokali w Warszawie - Plan B i Charlotte (które są położone obok siebie). *Krzysztof kilkakrotnie w tym odcinku powtarza wymyślone przez niego w 91. odcinku słowo - Keszelegeszelekk. *Krzysztof w tym odcinku pokazuje fragmenty swoich dawnych filmów z czasów, gdy pracował w serwisie tvgry.pl. Dotyczą one gier: **''Grand Theft Auto IV'' **''Grand Theft Auto III'' **''Crysis: Warhead'' **''Metal Gear Solid'' **''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm'' **wywiad z Timem Schaferem o grze Brutal Legend **''Need For Speed: Undercover'' *Krzysztof po raz kolejny wyraził swoją niechęć wobec noweli Nad Niemnem *W tym odcinku, na życzenie widza, każda z postaci udaje inną: **Gimbus udający Polaczka: "Cebula!" **Kanciarz udający Gonchaka "Dziękuję Wam za wszystkie pytania do mojej serii Q&A" **Polaczek udający Gonciarza: "Wydaje mi się, że jestem inteligentnym guru, a tak naprawdę jestem lewacką kur..." Nawigacja Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Kanciarzem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gonchakiem